


【主席罗】Celebrity（一）

by Kumatea



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatea/pseuds/Kumatea





	【主席罗】Celebrity（一）

“王族”喜欢什么？  
金钱？权势？女人？  
抑或是其他什么虚无缥缈的东西？  
“艺术品。”安德烈亚·阿涅利说。  
寒风中，男人抱着手臂，看起来依旧沉稳。在他身侧，金发的副主席已然对场上不容乐观的形势皱起眉头，无暇询问小主席这一句“艺术品”到底是什么意思。  
身穿蓝色球衣的男人在黑白的阵中冲刺，安德里亚如同安联球场的几万球迷一样，双眼只注视着那位高高跃起，身体舒展着摆动双腿的皇马7号。  
“嘭”  
成了。  
如同耶稣受了那醋，也如同克里斯蒂亚诺踏上球场，只轻轻一声，结果便已注定，上帝的便归了上帝，胜利便归了克里斯蒂亚诺。  
布冯转过头，看着足球落入球网。完成倒钩的7号摔落在地，又很快爬起，疯狂地冲到角旗杆处，穿着蓝色客场球衣的皇马球员们簇拥而来。安德烈亚叹了一口气，抬手开始鼓掌。  
“王族想要最强的，最美的，最值得人征服的。”他说，内德维德原本正郁闷地注视着克里斯蒂亚诺向全场鼓掌的主场球迷致意，听到安德烈亚说这话，便回头诧异地望他：“你……”  
“我想要他。”安德烈亚轻声说。  
他们第一次相见是在希腊，安德烈亚准备了很多，游艇，鲜花，红酒，还有最重要的，文件。  
窗外是爱琴海，窗内是他最想见的人。  
克里斯蒂亚诺微微弯腰走进船舱，意料之内地发现船上只有他们两个人。安德烈亚坐在沙发上，向桌上的两杯红酒伸手微笑着示意：“尝尝吗？我已经醒过酒了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑。他今天穿得很随意，上半身是白色的衬衫，扣子解到第三颗，上面挂着他的墨镜，露出一片还没来得及晒黑的皮肤。下半身是一条牛仔裤，紧紧包裹着他的臀瓣，他扭着腰尽力让自己坐进小桌和沙发之间的空当时，安德烈亚就盯着克里斯蒂亚诺的屁股，直到那漂亮的弧度消失在桌后。  
克里斯蒂亚诺似乎完全不介意尤文图斯掌门人有些放肆的眼神，他端起酒杯，晃了晃，撑着头向安德烈亚露出一个懒懒的笑：“谢谢你的酒，安德烈。”  
安德烈亚没有纠正他，男人带着葡萄牙风味的英语在他心尖上跳舞，说真的，谁忍心对着这样的笑容说不呢？  
克里斯蒂亚诺自顾自地喝了一口。他抬起头，喉结微微滚动，那尖尖凸起的一小块软骨随着他吞咽的动作滑上又滑下。一滴殷红从他嘴角坠下，悠悠地顺着他下颌，挂在安德烈亚赤红的眼前将落未落。  
安德烈亚觉得有些热了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺这才将酒杯放下，那滴勾动着安德烈亚心的酒被他用拇指随意抹去。这位阿涅利家族的男人暗暗吞了口口水，他换了一个坐姿，用小桌遮掩住某处失态。  
“你还准备了文件。”克里斯蒂亚诺注意到了桌上的一摞打印纸，他歪着头扫了一眼，安德烈亚沉下心，让自己冷静下来，这可不是心猿意马的时候，这关系到尤文图斯的未来，这可是……  
商业谈判。  
“商业谈判？我以为你今天来是找我做别的事。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺凑得离安德烈亚更近了一些，男人身上的气味很难以言喻，那是葡萄与阳光，迷醉与英雄史诗，安德烈亚不由自主地深深吸了一口气，他心想，他可从未收集过如此馥郁的艺术品。  
“还想装作矜持吗？嗯？”克里斯蒂亚诺取下了遮挡住一部分胸口的墨镜，安德烈亚很诚实地向下看他的胸肌，“我以为意大利男人会对自己更诚恳，原来名流也都是同一副样子，明明看着我的眼神里都长着屌，面上倒也要八风不动，‘来谈谈生意吧？’你是想这么说吗？为什么不遵循心意呢？”  
“来谈谈关于操我的事吧。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺跪坐在沙发上，他慢慢凑近安德烈亚，在失去言语功能的意大利男人耳边吹了一口气，手上早就摸向小阿涅利尽力想掩饰的已经梆硬的阴茎。  
“都这么硬了，还要和我谈合同？”克里斯蒂亚诺低声笑，“怕是你嘴上说着给我3000万欧元年薪，心里想的却是操我3000万次吧？安德烈？”  
安德烈亚的阴茎被他隔着裤子揉搓，男人的手很大，带着点茧，力道却很轻。安德烈亚不满足于被葡萄牙人掌握主动权，他伸手覆在克里斯蒂亚诺的手上，不容置疑地将他拨开。  
克里斯蒂亚诺以为这是拒绝，但是下一刻，安德烈亚拉开了裤链，已经涨得红紫的巨物被他掏出，赤裸裸地展现在克里斯蒂亚诺面前。  
“今天我先预付一笔薪水。”姓阿涅利的男人如此说，“现在，来工作吧，我的7号。”  
游艇在湛蓝的爱琴海上摇晃。克里斯蒂亚诺就跪伏在窄小的沙发上，埋首于安德烈亚的腿间。男人的阴茎有些粗大，因为方才他的挑逗，更是涨到他难以用口容纳的程度。克里斯蒂亚诺先是握住根部，然后伸出他平时总是润湿自己唇瓣的红色的舌尖，轻轻地在龟头上舔弄了一圈。安德烈亚只觉得眼前白光阵阵，一声叹息般的呻吟从牙缝中漏出。  
“你给我打了28通电话，现在却什么都说不出了？”克里斯蒂亚诺抬头望了他一眼，下垂的眼睛里有戏谑和情欲的云，安德烈亚没有被葡萄牙人的挑衅激到，他在缓慢吐出一口气之后，说：“继续。”  
阿涅利始终处于支配的地位，这是“王族”从小接受的教育和信条。克里斯蒂亚诺似乎感到很有趣，他从靠近睾丸的根部一路细细地舔到阴茎头，并在安德烈亚的铃口处加重了力道，用舌尖去拟合那一个小凹槽，并吸吮已经颤巍巍溢出的前液。他的手也没有停，一直在抚弄着安德烈亚的两枚睾丸，力道并不重，酥酥痒痒的。  
“你想要更多吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇从安德烈亚的龟头上离开，发出响亮的一声“啵”。 安德烈亚此刻神志依旧清明，他低头看着眼角泛红的克里斯蒂亚诺，如同在商业市场上谈判一样，发出属于阿涅利的命令——  
“把它整个吞下去。”  
安德烈亚只觉得温暖而潮湿的口腔将他完全包裹，这对克里斯蒂亚诺来说有些费劲，因为安德烈亚的阴茎实在是有些大，他只能缓慢地将它向自己口腔深处引。  
此时一个浪头拍打过来，游艇剧烈地摇晃了一下，克里斯蒂亚诺被顶得向前一扑，阴茎便整根没入他的口腔，龟头抵上他的喉咙口。男人难受地呛咳起来，而安德烈亚没有给他反应的时间，不容反抗地抽动起来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺跪在他的面前，头高高扬起，那枚曾勾起安德烈亚无穷欲念的喉结便连同脖颈一起暴露在他面前。安德烈亚一只手摁在克里斯蒂亚诺后脑勺，让葡萄牙人只能持续承受着他的冲击，紫红色的巨根在克里斯蒂亚诺的唇舌间抽送，阿涅利很坏心地伸出另一只手，捏住男人的喉结，用大拇指的指腹带点力道去摸索，克里斯蒂亚诺难耐地从喉咙口发出细碎的声音，又在安德烈亚充满力道的顶弄下化作呻吟。  
克里斯蒂亚诺流泪了，说不清是生理性的泪水还是别的什么，安德烈亚叹了一口气，他将自己的阴茎抽出，精液尽数喷射在克里斯蒂亚诺的胸口上，晒得有些黑的肌肤上点点白浊十分明显。安德烈亚也坐下来，伸手捧起克里斯蒂亚诺的脸，温声问：“怎么了？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺吸了一下鼻子，葡萄牙人哭的时候鼻尖总是红红的，安德烈亚发现自己罕见地心软了，他迟疑了一下，缓缓凑近，在克里斯蒂亚诺的眼角印下一个吻，将他的泪水抹去。  
“……没什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺嘟囔道。  
安德烈亚没多说什么。他轻柔地将克里斯蒂亚诺放倒在沙发上，他跨坐在男人的腰上，伸手去解他衬衫的扣子。克里斯蒂亚诺很配合地抬起胳膊，让安德烈亚把他上半身的遮蔽物脱掉，胸口上还留着星点方才留下的痕迹。  
“我从来没有这么对待过一个人。”安德烈亚欣赏了一阵克里斯蒂亚诺的躯体后，双手撑在他的身侧，慢慢地压了下来，“我会用最大的尊重对待你，因为尤文图斯需要你，我也需要你。”  
“你也需要我？”克里斯蒂亚诺即使在安德烈亚的脸庞近在咫尺地时候也在反驳，“我看你只是需要我向你撅起屁股吧？”  
“阿涅利家族在意大利被称为‘王族’。王族都有偏爱的东西，权势，名声，金钱，女人……”安德烈亚垂下头去嗅克里斯蒂亚诺颈侧的古龙水香，“但是我有点像美第奇家族的人，我更喜欢艺术品。”  
“跑车是艺术品，足球也是艺术品，胜利时刻的欢呼和狂热也是艺术品……”安德烈亚毫无征兆地咬上克里斯蒂亚诺的耳尖，含含糊糊地说：“你也是艺术品。”  
“你的身体是艺术品，我无法相信除了上帝之外，会有凡人创造出这样的神躯。米开朗基罗的大卫根本不是凡间的作品，那是神借着他的手创作的，为了让永远无法一睹天颜的庸常之众看看到底什么是天堂的创造。我无法想象，生活在这个时代的人为何有这样的荣幸能够看到你出现在球场上……”  
安德烈亚的手抚上克里斯蒂亚诺早已挺立的阴茎，男人难耐地向上弓起身子，安德烈亚安抚地吻他：“别急，别急……我会好好待你。”  
“还有你的眼睛……刚才看我的时候几乎要冒火……为什么？我让你想起什么不好的事情了吗？”安德烈亚又亲了亲他颤抖的睫毛，“你的情绪都在眼睛里，这么一个小小的窗口竟然承载着名为‘克里斯蒂亚诺’的史诗的一切，真是令人难以置信。刚才在码头上，你望向我的时候，我几乎就要硬了，你是怎么修炼出这样的勾魂功力的？不用回答，我知道这是与生俱来的天赋，你值得这样的天赋，你是我独一无二的艺术品，属于我的艺术品。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺……”安德烈亚将一言不发的葡萄牙人的裤子褪下，握住他的脚踝向上一提，搭在自己的肩膀上。克里斯蒂亚诺知道接下来会发生什么，抿着嘴望着安德烈亚。此时的葡萄牙人没了一开始卯足劲勾引人的放浪，倒是生出几分倔强。安德烈亚隐约猜到几分这个难搞的大男孩的想法，诱哄着伸手探下：“把你交给我吧，克里斯蒂亚诺，全部交给我。”  
“可以吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺小声问。  
安德烈亚伸出一根手指，缓缓插入男人臀瓣之间那隐秘的甬道，轻轻地许诺：“当然可以，我会好好待你的。”  
安德烈亚无比庆幸他在船舱里备下了润滑剂，克里斯蒂亚诺的表情很有趣，就像是“我就知道你的目的不纯洁”，安德烈亚没有做什么解释，而是将手指润湿，挤进他的蜜穴进行扩张：“慢慢来。”  
安德烈亚的手指在克里斯蒂亚诺的体内微微弯曲，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，克里斯蒂亚诺的脚趾蜷曲起来，安德烈亚一边注意着他的表情，一边很小心地抽动手指，伸进第三根的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺忍不住了：“好了吗？”  
安德烈亚笑了：“不要心急。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺都有点想骂人了，意大利男人怎么这么磨叽！还没等他撑起身叫安德烈亚快一点，阿涅利已经将阴茎对准克里斯蒂亚诺的穴口，一挺身就插了进去。克里斯蒂亚诺颤抖着发出一声叫喊，紧接着，安德烈亚握紧男人的脚踝，发起了一轮猛烈的冲刺。  
“安德……安德烈！”克里斯蒂亚诺躺在窄小的沙发上，身下是浩荡碧蓝的爱琴海，身上是企图彻底占有他的王，海浪和情欲一波一波地将他拍打，他在昏沉与潮涌间只能道出支离破碎的言语，“慢……慢一点……”  
“刚才不是还在催我吗？”安德烈亚连领口都没有乱，他快速而有力地向前顶送，另一只手还有余力去玩弄克里斯蒂亚诺已经颤颤立起的性器，“要我帮帮你吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺难耐地扭过头：“要……要！”  
安德烈亚握住克里斯蒂亚诺的阴茎，配合着自己的节奏上下撸动起来。克里斯蒂亚诺在双重的快感刺激下大口喘着气，眼角再一次噙上一滴泪。只是这一回他已经没有那个力气去胡思乱想了。  
最终安德烈亚狠狠向里一顶，在克里斯蒂亚诺体内喷射出自己的浓浊，葡萄牙人也在这一瞬达到了顶峰，精液喷涌而出，大半落回他自己的身上，也有那么几滴沾在了安德烈亚的脸上。克里斯蒂亚诺无力地被安德烈亚拉起，小主席点点自己脸上，说：“我想，你要帮我处理一下了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺懒懒地一笑，凑过去帮安德烈亚细细地舔舐干净，然后微微一偏头，两个人交换了一个情欲后的浅吻。  
“来尤文吧。”安德烈亚拉上裤链，看着克里斯蒂亚诺穿上衬衫。他替两个人又倒了一杯红酒，葡萄牙人没穿裤子，大喇喇地一翘腿，接过酒杯冲他致意：“你已经不是说了，我是你的了吗？”  
安德烈亚一愣，看着克里斯蒂亚诺仰头一饮而尽。名为阿涅利的意大利男人摇头失笑，然后遵从心意地把他再度拉进怀里，去吻他的喉结。  
“是啊，你是我的。”安德烈亚含含混混地说，“你是我的艺术品，最珍重的收藏，我引以为傲的大卫，永不落幕的、坠落凡间的传奇。”


End file.
